I'm Coming Back with the Vengeance
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: After escaping the creatures that were long thought to be mere legend, my life...my destiny changed. I've been on the run for twenty years, killing any vampire that crosses my path. They destroyed my life, they killed my Mother. My moment has arrived, I've waited a decade, plotting my revenge against those Italian bastards.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I own the Mother and Child and nothing else.**_

* * *

The Mother led her child at a sedate yet frantic pace as they moved through the hotel to get to their room.

The Mother breathed rapidly in the hot Italian night air as she frantically opened the door to their room and threw her child inside before locking the door behind her.

"Mom, what's happening?" The child whimpered as fresh images of blood entered her head.

Once the final lock was in place, the Mother used her power to freeze the door at the hinges and lock before turning to her daughter and crouching down to her height panting, "You listen to me love, because you and I are the only ones who know," she took hold of her daughter right hand and held it in her own in between them, "twenty years from now, you will be approached by a man in a wheelchair...he will need your help to mend his bond to another... you join his team and fight for the fate of humans and mutants to keep this world safe." she sobbed as she looked in her daughter's fear filled eyes before placing her other hand against her cheek to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes, "I know this doesn't make sense right now, but I _know_ you can put an end to them...I know you can save us." the Mother whispered the last part before pulling her daughter in for one final hug.

They held each other tightly as the daughter said, "I love you Mom." she said as more tears streamed down her face.

The Mother took shuddering breaths as tears of her own flowed down her cheeks, she sniffled, "I love you too, I always knew you were special, turns out I was right." she said before she let the ice surround them and cover the room in glacier when she felt her enemies approach.

She pulled away from her daughter & stood to her full height as they faced away from the door for the Mother to create a portal for her daughter to go through.

The handle jiggled, signalling someone trying to come in but is unsuccessful. Adrenaline pumped through the Mother's veins as she stared at the door with trepidation before turning to the portal she created then to her daughter, "You must go now." she urged her.

The daughter shook her head, "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." she cried as her Mother put more ice to seal the door without turning away from her daughter, "No one is alone love, you will never be alone." She ran her fingers through her daughter's raven hair, "No matter what, you'll always be my baby." she smiled despite the tears that streamed down her face before she pulled her daughter towards her & planted a kiss on her forehead.

Her daughter hiccuped, "I don't want you to go."

The Mother sniffed as she continued to run her fingers through her daughter's silky hair, admiring it's texture and committing their years together to memory, "I'll _always_ be with you." she said as the door began to give, making them flinch.

The Mother pulled away from her daughter, knowing that her end is near, "You must go now, love." she said as she guided her daughter to the open portal.

The daughter protested, "But-"

"Go!" was the last thing the Mother said before pushing her daughter through the portal before sealing it shut, leaving only her in the icy room as the door was being destroyed.

She turned around to face the cracking door, but fell to her knees as the toll her body took to send her daughter to a far away place weakened.

With the last of her strength, she held her hands together and used her power to create an icicle that is sharp enough to pierce through skin.

She held the icicle as the ice covered door couldn't take the abuse anymore, as it was knocked down. In the doorway stood a _very_ pissed off 6'7 vampire that glared down at the icy woman and his dark haired leader that welcomed the tourist to their chamber before the blood bath began.

The woman glared as the leader beheld the ice and frost that surrounded the room with childlike wonder, marveling at it's power and beauty before looking down at the weakened woman who held the icicle to her rapidly beating heart.

The man held up his fingers and tsked at her like she was a naughty child, "Now, now there is no need for that." he said as he moved towards her, almost gliding.

She glared hatefully at the vampire for having her daughter see all that bloodshed, "Screw you." then, with speed that rivaled a vampire's, she pointed the blade towards herself and charged it through her heart ending her life so that this vampire will not know the capabilities of her daughter.

The vampire sighed in disappointment as he stared down at the lifeless body of the woman that would've become an excellent addition to his guard, "Such a waste." He said before turning to walk out the door, leaving his behemoth of a guard to dispose of the body.

* * *

The little girl sat against the wall of the alley way that her Mother sent her to in order to save her. She knows that she's not in Italy anymore due to the sun being out, so she's safe from those monsters...for the time being.

She stared at nothing as the shock of what happened consumed her to the point where she shook from head to toe.

She continued to shake as sadness turned to anger as she thought of what those monsters did to those people while her Mother fought to keep them from sucking their blood.

She felt her anger rise, making the ground beneath her burn and char from her power, ' _I swear to you upon your grave, Mother. I will destroy every single one of those monsters, I will avenge every death that they've committed & send them back to hell where they belong.' _she vowed silently as she unconsciously melted a stray soda can.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **This story came to me in a dream. Been thinking about it for quite some time and this happened.**_

 _ **PM me or better yet review if you found this interesting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

1973

Erik sat at the bar drinking his beer as he listened to the other customers around him, socializing and having fun amongst themselves. He stared at his half empty glass, thinking back to the days where he and Charles would sit and talk with each other, leaning on the other for support like any brother would.

Sometimes, he wished he could go back and stop himself from killing Shaw, that way, he and Charles would still be brothers, protecting one another and teach future generations of mutant students.

He looked around the bar, and saw couples engaging in liplock, getting lost in their little world and away from the cruelty of this one. He felt a spike of jealousy shoot through him when he saw how easy young people have it now that the war is over and they can continue where they left off.

But not him, definitely not him, he can't take back what he did to Raven, his little Mystique, no matter what his intentions to save the future was, he can never regain her forgiveness, or companionship. Thinking back now, he knew that she still had feelings for the genius McCoy, even if she said she moved on from him, he knows her feelings are still there. Should those two ever reunite and accept each other's physical appearances, Erik can only hope that Hank gives Raven a better life than what he has ever done.

Erik sighed bitterly as he thought of how lonely he has been since he last talked to Charles. Having regular conversations with the younger gentleman made Erik feel like he was needed for being him, not as a tool for war. Charles has always been a brother to Erik, no matter what side the other was on, Erik could never hate the closest thing he has to a brother.

The bell above the door rang, signalling a customer entering the bar. There were exclamations and cat calls from drunken men as they looked upon an extremely attractive woman. Listening to those men treat a woman like an object made his stomach churn and blood boil as he recalled his days in the concentration camps where women were treated like animals, treated them worse than what the men went through.

A chair creaked beside him when someone deposited themselves in the seat next to him. An strange exotic scent enflamed his nostrils as he felt eyes of a predator on him. He lifted his eyes to meet the violet orbs of a 5'10 gorgeous curvy woman with mahogany hair and fantastic long legs.

Erik found this woman irresistibly beautiful, almost inhuman, but he didn't dwell on that thought for too long as this opened her mouth to speak, "I didn't hear or see you react the way the men did when I entered the room." her voice was rich and laced with silk as she stared at Erik like a piece of meat that is about to be eaten.

Erik smiled as he turned his body to face hers and noticed that she was in an alluring red dress that showed off her curves and a little bit of cleavage, "My apologies, where I come from, well actually, where my Father came from and these are his words, if you catcall a woman for only her body, you are nothing but a lusting animal that only wishes to satisfy their desires by treating the woman like a prostitute. A woman must _always_ respected." Erik said before taking a swig of his beer. "So forgive me, I never wish to offend you by making you feel as such."

The woman raised her brows, very impressed with his choice of words, "Bold words, may ask the name of the gentleman who has not insulted me?" she said crossing her legs, showing some of her thigh.

Erik settled his beer on the counter, "If the lady wishes it," he held a hand out for her to take, "Erik Lehnsherr." he introduced himself as the woman shook his hand, giving him a flirtatious smile, "Heidi." she introduced herself before leaning her weight on her arms against the counter, "Why do _you_ think women should be respected?" she asked in that silky voice of hers.

Erik explained, thinking about the women he encountered in the past, "Now I'm saying this from experience, you see not a lot of men in this age see it, but women can be just as dangerous as men, if not treated properly with respect. I consider men to be weaker than women, from what I've witnessed, men fall easily to a woman's charm and beauty and are dragged to their depths where the woman controls the man and can easily enthrall him, or destroy him." he finished, observing Heidi's expression as her face changed from amusement to charmed at his words.

Heidi didn't know how to respond, so she playfully ran her fingers up his arm and over his chest in a seductive manner, making Erik shiver physically, "Those are the words that _every_ woman needs to hear." she said seductively as she kept their eyes lock on each other.

"Why is that?" Erik challenged with a smirk.

Heid, still smirking, swiftly snatched his bag and walked backward to the door that led to the alley way of the bar as she kept her gaze on Erik, "It makes women want you more." she dangled his bag in front of him as she opened the door.

Erik smirked at the challenged look on her face as he finished the rest of his beer then followed her out into the alley way. It was night time the, yet Heidi seemed to have a glow of her own as she sauntered from one wall to another like a lion cornering its prey.

"Do you want your bag back?" she held the bag in front of him as to taunt him.

"Yes, although I get the sense that you want me to do something for me to have it back." Erik casually said as he leaned against the brick wall with his arms crossed.

Heidi chuckled as she walked slowly and seductively over to him, his bag swing back and forth with her stride as she approached him, "What I want from you is quite simple," she said as she got close enough to run her fingers across his chest before laying her whole hand on his forearm and leaned in to whisper, "all you have to do, is stay completely still." she then lowered her mouth to his jugular and was about to dig her sharp teeth into him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a low feminine voice broke the moment, making Heidi pull away from Erik's neck and looking to her right to look into the shadowed dead end of the alley where the voice originated.

The sound of boots clicking on the pavement filled the night air as the figure stepped into the light the moon provided for them. First, the dark boots of the figure shown in the light as the person came closer, then a pair of black skin tight pants, then a greyish black leather jacket and finally the face of a beautiful angelic woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes that glared at Heidi.

"Who are you?" Heidi glared at the woman for interrupting her meal time.

Erik could only watch as the two women glared at the other, one with anger and the other with pure hatred. His instincts screamed at him to get away from the woman that had him against the wall, yet he felt as though he was being controlled by his body. It all came crashing down on him when he saw the woman's sharp teeth; he was about to be killed.

The new arrival continued to glare at Heidi, "You don't remember me Miss Heidi? Then let me refresh your memory, 'In this chamber is where the leaders of Volterra reside, so please stay together.'" The woman recited, making Heidi's eyes widen at how this woman could know what she would say whenever she would come back with a numerous amount of tourists to feed her coven.

Realization hit Heidi when she remembered what happened that one day where a Mother and her child escaped, "You." she growled out as she retched herself away from Erik, forgetting about him, to stand in the middle of the alley across from the woman.

The woman smirked at Heidi's anger filled gaze, "Do you still have that scar my Mother gave to you. It's been what, twenty years if I'm not mistaken, then again, I was only twelve years old at the time, so my memory is not that good at the moment." she said mockingly, remembering the day when her Mother used her power to create spikes made of ice that shot out of the ground and pierced through Heidi's leg in order to stop her from coming near her child.

Heidi growled and snarled as this woman mocked her, with a burst of vampire speed, she charged at this woman with the intent to kill.

* * *

 _ **Review, favorite and follow, it gives me confidence and motivation to keep writing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

As Heidi charged at the woman with anger, Erik saw the danger the woman was in and used his metal-kinetic powers and threw the trash can at Heidi who used her enhanced vampire reflexes to deflect the flying object and sent it back towards Erik who barely dodged it in time as he didn't expect something like that to happen as he was knocked down..

Momentarily forgetting about the third party gave the woman enough time to quickly pull out a stainless steel wire with a latch at the end as she spun it above her head to get the momentum going before swinging it towards Heidi, aiming to wrap it around her neck.

Heidi, hearing the sound of wire whipping through the air, turned back to face the woman to see the wire coming towards her. Not wanting this wire wrap around her neck, she through her arm up to deflect the oncoming object, but instead, succeeded in having the wire coil around her wrist, ensnaring her.

Each woman tugged on the wire, but with Heidi's superior strength, she pulled on the wire very hard, lurching the woman through the air towards her. However, the woman anticipated this, as she flew toward Heidi, she twisted herself, igniting her legs from the knee down and roundhouse kicked Heidi in the side, hurdling her into the wall opposite from the bar, creating cracks upon impact.

Erik, who is recovering from the blow, saw the power that this woman demonstrated and was amazed by her agility. He caught movement at the corner of his eye and saw a bulky shape with dark colored skin, with Brazilian/Mexican facial features, and black dreadlocks that run down to his neck and bright red eyes came charging at the woman's right.

Not wanting his savior to get hurt, his eyes located a pile of chains, using his power, he threw his arm out toward the chains as though to reach them and threw his arm out towards the newcomer, wrapping the chains around him and suspending him in midair before he could touch the woman.

While Erik was dealing with the new guy, the woman blew fire on her end of the wire the connected to Heidi, igniting the wire with her flames as it crept towards Heidi quickly with the intent to burn her alive.

Seeing the danger she was in, Heidi quickly used her teeth to bite against the wire connected to her wrist, making it break before the flames could get to her, but the remaining wire still stayed coiled around her wrist. Once she was free, she charged at the woman and with all the vampire strength she had, she shoved the fiery woman, launching her straight into a focused Erik who was crushing the vampire with his power before he was unexpectedly knocked down.

Erik's head the gravel, fracturing his skull and drawing blood, driving the two vampires crazy when they caught the scent. Erik taking the fall under her cushioned the woman's fall as she took her weight off of him to see if he was alright by placing two fingers against his jugular to feel his pulse.

His eyes looked dazed and lost as he looked at her. Up close, he could've sworn he died when he fell and that he was staring at a beautiful angel who had come to take him to heaven and that she is fighting the two creatures that intended to take him to hell.

Feeling that he was okay, she got off of him and faced the two vampires, not recognizing the other that was released from Erik's power. She eyed the two of them with contempt as she reached behind her lower back and took out a cylindrical obsidian colored object and held it out in front of her before pushing a button that caused the object to extend into a staff. Holding it with both hands, she positioned the staff in front of her as she assessed the vampires, waiting for one or both of them to strike.

With reflexes that rivaled the vampires, she swung her staff to block the male vampire that attacked on her right by using the end of her staff to hold the vampire at his neck before igniting its end that would've burned the vampire had Heidi not pulled him away from the blast that erupted from the woman's staff.

Without wasting any time, she slammed the bottom of her staff into the ground that shot a wave of fire from within the ground, sending the two vampires into the wall, cracking it upon impact.

Retching her staff from the ground, she ignited her legs once more and charged at the male vampire at high speed with her staff ready to shoot fire into his stone-like body. Before the vampire could get up, the woman charged the end of her staff through his chest at the center & ignited it, making the vampire glow an orange-red and burn on the inside as he stared up at the woman in shock as he shook, turning into ashes in mere seconds.

Pulling her staff from the ashes, she turned to look at where Heidi is, but found she wasn't there. Expanding her senses, she found that Heidi is still close by, smirking, she taunted the vampire, "You're gonna run away from me once more...just like that time when my Mother almost killed you...when you were weak in your master's' eyes...when you were defeated by a lowly human." she chuckled as she remembered what her Mother did to Heidi.

Before she could blink, she was pushed up against the wall, dropping her staff as she was held up above the ground by the neck with a very angry Heidi glaring and snarling at her for insulting her pride, "You know nothing, you pathetic little human." Heidi growled, increasing the pressure on her neck, cutting off her airway.

The woman felt her lungs burn for the need for air as spots filled her vision as she tried to summon her flame to assist her in this situation. Thinking that this was the end, she looked at the mutant she saved and saw his levitating an extent of her stainless steel wire in the air silently behind Heidi, coiling and moving like a serpent. His eyes told her to be quiet as the wire came up behind Heidi & swiftly wrapped around her neck three times and began to choke her, releasing her grip on the fire woman as she clawed at the wire that was lifting her in the air.

The woman kneeled as she struggled & coughed to get air back into her lungs. She felt a tap on her shoulder & saw it was the other end of the wire that Erik was levitating in front of her. She looked at Erik who nodded at her then grabbed a hold of the wire & lit it up by spitting fire onto it, igniting the wire as it crept quickly towards Heidi's neck. Once the fire was burning the wire all the way through her throat, Erik used the last of his power and sliced through, beheading the creature before passing out from his concussion.

The woman breathed heavily from the battle as she stared at the head that stared wide eyed, at the wall beside her. Getting up, using the wall for support, she walked toward the headless body then at the head. She wanted to send those bloodsucking bastards a message, to tell them that no one is invincible, immortal or otherwise. Without further ado, she ignited her right foot and stomped on the headless corpse, making a crunching sound, setting it ablaze immediately 'til it was nothing but ashes and the Volturi necklace that represents her coven. Bending down to pick it up to examine it closer, she smirked looking down at the head, this was only the beginning for the Volturi. Stuffing the necklace in her coat pocket to add to her collection of trinkets she got off the vampires she killed previously, she made her way to the head and picked it up by the hair.

She then looked over at the mutant that saved her life, he laid there on the ground unconscious from the head trauma. She walked over to him and knelt down to examine him further, upon closer inspection, she realized that this was Magneto, the mutant who would've sealed every mutant's fate with that display he did with the president and the sentinels. She looked around her to make sure that no one was looking as her hand was covered in flames & held it over the man's throat but not touching him, ready to kill him before he caused more damage that would put both humans & mutants at risk.

She looked at his face, lit up by the glow from her hand and saw how peaceful he looked, yet at the same time how vulnerable he is, almost in pain. He muttered in his foreign tongue as he slept, unaware of the danger he was in despite being saved mere moments ago. Continuing to look at him, she noticed that he was handsome, she shook her head for thinking like that & gripped Heidi's hair tighter, as though causing the dead head's pain would make her feel better. Once she was done shaking her head she noticed something on Erik's arm that lay on his side, his palm facing the sky, it was then she noticed the numbers, causing bile to rise in her throat.

" _This man is a survivor of the Holocaust. He went through such terror and anguish."_ She thought to herself as she distinguished her flame covered hand and proceeded to sit on her knees. She sighed, knowing she might come to regret her decision, "I sometimes hate myself." she said before picking him up to carry him fireman style.

She looked in front of her, her eyes glowing like ember in a fireplace as she created a portal that would take her home. Once the portal was opened, she held tightly to the head & Erik as she walked through the portal before closing it, leaving behind the ashes that blew through the wind in the alley.

* * *

 _ **This was fun to write, tell me what you think and ask me any questions with review or PM me. 'Til next time, stay tuned.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Erik's head throbbed painfully as he opened his eyes to see that he was on a beautiful canopy bed. ( **AN: Canopy Bed on profile)**

He made to get up, but winced when he felt pain shoot down his back, repressing a groan as he maneuvered himself in order to sit up. Once he was sitting up, his hand went to his throbbing head and felt bandages wrapped around his head. He felt along the bandage & hissed when he found the spot where he was hit and remembered what happened to him before he passed out, the bar, Heidi, the mysterious fire woman, red eyes and decapitation.

He looked down at himself to find that he was shirtless, normally this wouldn't bother him, but thinking about the beautiful angelic fiery woman that saved his life did make him blush a little when the thought of her undressing him came to mind.

The door to the bedroom opened, speak of the devil-or in this case, angel- & she shall make herself known. The woman from last night walked through the doorway, no longer in her dark outfit, but in a pure white sweater, grey yoga pants and white slippers with her hair in a low ponytail. She carried a tray that had medical supplies and a pot of tea with a cup beside it.

Erik thought this woman to be beautiful, as though she was an ethereal being sent bring judgement upon him. He'll risk judgement as long as it is her that delivers it.

The woman gracefully walked to the bedside table and placed the tray on it before sitting on the bed, "How are you feeling?" she said as she poured some green tea for him to drink, something that will help him with his hangover, before giving it to him.

Erik slowly and carefully took the tea from this woman, his fingers brushing with hers that sent electricity through his body, "I'm feeling fine, thank you." he said before taking a sip of his tea, enjoying the taste and the warmth as it went down his throat.

The woman nodded, "That's good, however I wish to check on your injuries to make sure you won't suffer permanent damage." she said as she went to her medical supplies.

Not wanting to refuse this beauty's request, he nodded, causing him to wince from the movement. His discomfort didn't go unnoticed to the woman, "Don't move so much, your head's taken a good knock on the ground." she said as she came back with antibiotic, gauze and bandages.

Erik didn't nod as he said, "Yes Miss..." "Elena, Elena Swan." she finished for him.

Erik couldn't help but admire the low suave yet feminine sound within her voice as she said her name. "Elena." Erik pronounced, liking the way it rolls off his tongue.

Elena didn't say anything else as she gently guided him away from the headboard & sat him on the edge of the elegant bed in order to bandage his injury easier.

Erik silently followed Elena's fluid movements as she nursed his wounds & couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her hands gliding along his wounds, soothing him as she did her task. He was injured numerous times in the past, and every time he either had to heal himself or someone else had to help him, each time felt like a simple & easy task. But with Elena, her mere presence is enough to make him forget every pain, physical or emotional, & become entranced by her very being. As though her warm glow was welcoming him from the cold world that had been his life.

When he thought of her warm glow, he suddenly remembered, "Who were those people last night?" his quest made Elena freeze in her task before looking him dead in the eye, "How much do you remember?" she said before resuming her task.

Erik wracked his brain for some answers and said, "I was at a bar, this woman named Heidi talked to me, led me outside," he touched his neck, "I think she was about to eat me until you stepped out of the shadows," Elena smirked, "you two fought, quite beautifully on your part," Elena felt a hint of blood fill her cheeks as he continued, "this man charged in, he had glowing red eyes and sharp teeth..." Erik trailed off as he struggled to remember, "the last thing I remember was Heidi choking you." He said as he looked at her neck to see white bandages wrapped around her throat.

Elena sighed, disappointed because she hoped she wouldn't have to risk his life, yet she didn't know why, "I really hoped that you didn't remember," she said as she finished up replacing his bandages, "your life would've been better had you remained blissfully ignorant of the true monsters of this world." she said sorrowfully as though she had murdered an innocent.

Erik became confused, "What are you talking about, who _were_ those people?" He repeated his question, wanting to know what attacked that night.

As soon as Elena put all the used bandages beside the tray, she faced him with a near stoic yet fearful expression, "You would not believe me even if I _do_ tell you." She said shaking her head.

Erik leaned forward and placed his tea on the bedside table then leaned back with his hands on his knees, locking his eyes with her, daring her to tell him, "Try me."

Elena sighed in resignation as she looked at the ground for a moment before looking at him again, "They were not human, neither were they mutant, they are a separate species from us that are in human form..." she paused in her riddle as she surveyed Erik's expression, "...they're vampires." she said, gauging his reaction.

Erik didn't say anything, he just looked at Elena in bewilderment before shaking his head, "Vampires are myths." He denied, even though what he saw that night was proof enough to make him believe.

Elena narrowed her eyes at Erik, "Myths don't seduce a lone man in the dead of night in the hopes of drinking his blood." She said as she gathered her supplies in the tray, "Drunk, might I add." she gently criticized.

Erik chuckled at the truth within it, he was easily seduced like a mindless drunk seeking the company of a woman...well he got his wish right now.

"However, it wasn't entirely your fault." Erik looked at Elena who helped him get settled in bed so that he won't injure himself further, "Heidi's ability affects the mind of those around her, whether they are male, female, vampire, mutant & human, they are drawn to her like flies to a venus fly trap." she said as she had Erik lay on his back, listening to her, "Her ability is known as physical attraction, once a victim has met Heidi, it's impossible to refuse her. That is what makes her responsible for bringing victims to her coven for food." she smirked sitting on the edge of the bed and staring off into space, "Now I have cut off the Volturi's food supply. I'll send that bitch's head to her bastard leaders, let them know that it will soon be over for them."

Erik felt his heart race as he listened to Elena talk about the vampire & how much she knows about them, "Volturi?" he asked curiously as he got comfortable in bed.

Elena turned her head to him, "The Volturi is the largest and most powerful coven in the vampire world." she paused as she turned her whole body to face him before continuing, "The Volturi are practically royalty in their world, they enforce the laws & keep the existence of their kind a secret. It's leaders; Aro, Marcus and Caius are the judge, jury and executioner. But Aro has abused his power as leader, he is a power-hungry monster that is hell bent on collecting any useful abilities that can make his coven more powerful." she clenched her fists as anger began to boil, "Now that mutants are known to this world, he has been sending his Volturi guard out there to snatch them and forcefully and them to the coven." She looked at her hands as she calmed herself down, she breathed in and out, "Thankfully, my people are able to anticipate their movements, and are able to stop them before they are able to catch them. We bring what the Volturi intended to capture and we bring them and their family, human and mutant, here for protection and a new start." She smiled as she thought of her people's accomplishment.

"Here?" ' _Now that I think about it, where am I?'_ Erik thought to himself.

Elena smiled at Erik's bewilderment, finding it adorable on him as she got up & strode to the window, gripped it's white silky curtains & threw them open.

Erik gasped, voice caught in his throat as he looked at the city outside. He both humans & mutant walking down the street & using their powers publicly that made people laugh & smile.

Elena continued to smile at Eriks look of amazement as he saw human/mutant interaction. "Erik Lehnsherr, I welcome you to Genosha." **(AN: Pic of Genosha is on profile.)**

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Question: How many of you want me to write about Heidi's head being delivered to the Volturi?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I only own Elena**_

* * *

Three days after being brought to the island, Erik has recovered enough to maneuver about without feeling ill. Erik carefully unwrapped the bandages around his head as he stood in front of the mirror in Elena's bathroom ( **AN: Bathroom is on profile)**

Erik stared at his reflection & saw that every battle that he has fought physically aged him faster despite being 37 years old. He sometimes wondered if he will go back to being the little boy that would've gone to the ends of the Earth to keep his family away from the concentration camps. He sighed as he splashed water in his face, to hopefully wash away his battles.

 _*Knock knock knock*_ Sounded from the other side of the bathroom door, Erik turned  & walked to the door in a pair of sweatpants & opened the door to see Elena with a set of clothes in her hand for him to wear, "It's chilly this time of year, so please put this on after your shower." she said, gently handing the articles of clothing to Erik who took the clothes, his hand settling over Elena's for a moment, unintentionally admiring the smoothness of her pale skin.

Elena, on the other hand, felt as though her skin burned when he touched, yet this type of burn wasn't painful, it was rather pleasant despite the fact that fire manipulation is one of her three mutations.

Erik looked into Elena's eyes & saw confusion bordering something else he had a difficult time describing...fear maybe?

Elena snapped out of her trance & pulled away, leaving Erik at the doorway, "I'll, um, l-leave you to it then." she stammered, brushing a lock of her loose hair behind her ear, to Erik, it felt as though she was unconsciously seducing him with that act. But restraining himself from his weakness, he simply nodded and closed the door saying, "Thank you."

As soon as the door closed, Elena let out a relieved sigh as she turned around & headed for the bedroom door to go to the living room. The unexpected image of Erik without a shirt seared into her head, & the touch of his hand still lingered. She placed a hand over the one that Erik touched as she heard the shower being run. She smiled as she thought of him, not understanding why she feels like she has run a marathon every time he looks at her, but liking it all it all the same.

She walked down the staircase leading down to her living room, it was spacious & sometimes lonely, but it helped her in her line of work when she has to deal with creatures of the night. **(AN: Living Room is on profile)**

Elena started to work on breakfast and looked out the window that overlooked the city that bustled with life. Call it naive hope, but she hoped that maybe this city will change even the darkest of people, including Erik. She still doesn't understand why she saved him, maybe it was to repay him for saving her life back at that alley, but she was not a woman without honor.

" _A warrior without honor, is no better than the monsters that lurk in the night."_ Those were the exact words her Mother would always say to her as she told her the Origin of Genosha before going to sleep. Her heart clenched as she thought of her Mother, she considered her Mother to be the most beautiful creature in all of existence, despite her pale snow-like features, she resembled the fairytale queens that she would read in her spare time. Elena would always call her "The White Queen" whenever she would imagine herself as the knight sent to protect her Queen.

Elena smiled at the fond memory of her Mother as she turned to look at the painting that she made of her Mother. **(AN: Elena's Mother on profile)**

Footsteps sounded from the descending staircase as she turned around to see Erik all clean & dressed for the day, Elena smiled at her choice of clothing she bought for him. It was a standard black sweater with a brown leather jacket over it, matching brown pants and shoes. She couldn't tell if he was a good kind of dangerous in that attire, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Feeling better?" She asked as she prepared Erik's plate & set it on the counter in front of him as he took his seat, "Much, thank you." he said as he used his metalkinesis to lift a knife & fork from the utensil holders on the counter.

Elena smirked & chuckled as she sat down across from him with her plate in hand, "Show off." she said as she picked up a raw bacon that she purposely put in her plate & cooked it with her power.

Erik smirked in turn couldn't help but grin, "Like you're no better." he said as he levitated two more utensils for Elena.

Elena shrugged, "Hm, true." she laughed as she took the floating utensils in her hand & started eating her eggs.

They both ate in silence as they listened to music that Erik, intentionally, turned on using his power. After they were done, Erik offered to do the dishes, "It's okay Erik, you don't have to do that." Elena said, not wanting her guest to do her work.

Erik shook his head, "Nonsense, it would be rude to let my gracious do such chores when she's done so much for me already." Erik said as he brought the dishes over to the sink and started washing, "Besides, washing dishes makes me feel at home." he said, thinking about how he would always help his mother with chores back in Poland.

"Where is your home?" Elena asked before she could stop herself as she wiped the counters with a wash cloth.

Erik faltered in his actions, wondering about that question himself. Knowing that she hit a nerve, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay, I tend to ask myself that every now & then, so it's not your fault." Erik said as he continued his task.

Elena frowned, "What's the last home you remember?" She wanted to know, wanted to find a way to help this man.

Erik thought about it, the last place where he truly felt at home was with his mutant brother, Charles Xavier, the mansion meant nothing as long as he had something to return to at the time. But since he killed that Nazi doctor, he didn't know where his home is anymore. "A man named Charles Xavier," He began as he finished drying the dishes & turned to see Elena sitting at the counter again, "he saved my life when I was on a path to vengeance against a mutant who killed my Mother & experimented on me half of my life." he said as he took his seat across from her as she listened intently to his story, "The day I met Charles changed my life, in good ways, he saved me from drowning when I was blind in my anger trying to kill this monster. Charles is a telepath, he spoke to me inside my head while we were underwater," he smiled fondly before saying, "for a long time, I had thought that I was alone, but Charles found me, & in doing so, together, we found others like us that would help defeat Shaw." He frowned as he thought of them, "I remember each mutant we recruited for our cause; Angel, Darwin, Alex, Sean, Hank & Charles' little sister, Raven." He breathed deeply as he thought of each of them that had been tormented, experimented on and/or drafted in the war, "After we were attacked by Shaw, we lost two mutants to them; Angel joined his side willingly & Darwin died trying to stop him. Then Charles brought us to his home, a mansion. There, he helped us hone our abilities and become stronger." He smiled as he thought of his best friend, "He helped me when no one else could, he helped me find the point between rage & serenity to help me control my powers. When high time came for us to fight Shaw, I was ready, waited my whole life to destroy the monster that took everything away from me in the concentration camps." He paused, "I finally killed him, yet Shaw still won. Made me the monster I am today," he stared at his hand as he thought of all the things he did thereafter he killed Shaw, "I'm no better than him. What's worse is that I shot my friend in the lower back, paralyzing him from the waist down & convinced his sister to join my side against humans." tears swam in his eyes as guilt took hold of him, "That's the thanks I give him for giving me a place to belong, by turning him and his ideals away." Tear streamed down his face silently as he thought of the harm he done to his friend.

Elena's hand suddenly reached out and touched his, causing him to look up & meet Elena's glistening eyes, "You're not the only one who has lost a home." she whispered, not trusting her voice to stay level, relating to what he's going through.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will explain Elena's story on the day her Mother fought the Volturi**_


	6. Chapter 6

Elena stared at Erik before telling her story, "Have you ever wondered how I know so much about vampires?"

Erik silently nodded.

Elena took a deep breath before she began, "Twenty years ago, when I was twelve years old, I ventured out of Genosha for the first time with my Mother to go see what the world was like first hand. My Mother was a recruiter, she had power over the ice and snow & had the ability to create dimensional portals that would take us anywhere & transport new arrivals to Genosha."

She smiled fondly as she remembered the number of people she met on their journey, "We traveled to many beautiful places, we met so many mutants and humans that wished for a second chance, & we gave it to them."

She then became sad, "How foolish we were when we stepped onto Italian soil." She clenched her hands into fists, "Italy was supposed to be our final stop before we had to leave for Genosha. We traveled to a city called Volterra, the nesting grounds of the Volturi, the place where they lured tourists to their deaths. We ran into Heidi, remember her?" Erik nodded.

"Well, she used her power to ensnare my Mother into following her with the rest of the tour. However, I was not entranced by that siren," she paused, "I'm a mental shield, my power is always in effect even while I'm asleep. It blocks out telepaths & other mental attacks." she explained before she continued her story, "I had to act like I was moved by Heidi's influence because I knew that my Mother & the rest of the tour would be in danger."

She looked down at her fingers to see Erik unconsciously stroking her hand with his thumb, providing support, "Down we were led into hallways and beautiful architect that would've put Genosha to shame...until we were led into the throne room...a chamber of bloodshed that spilled the moment the doors closed behind us, locking us in like cattle." She said, clenching her teeth.

"All I remember that day was red eyes & pale skin that moved too fast for my eyes to see. But what I can never forget; was me & my Mother being in the center of the room with dead bodies on the ground that held the look of permanent terror on their faces. Heidi was about to grab me, but my Mother used her power & created an icicle from the ground and pierced through Heidi's leg to prevent her from getting me."She sighed in order to calm herself, "Then that monster; Aro, became intrigued by my Mother's power, he wanted my Mother to be part of his guard...to be one of them." She then smirked, "He commanded his bond manipulator; Chelsea, to destroy our bonds in order to make her loyal to the Volturi, but I shielded my Mother to stop that. When Aro realised that I was a shield, he ordered his guard to dispose of me." She grinned as she remembered her Mother's last stand, "My Mother, refused to let them touch me, she summoned her ice & snow & destroyed six guards that came near me and sealed the only set of doors that led them out of the throne room and froze the entire room in ice."

She took a shuddering breath as she went through that memory, "That only made Aro want her even more, he wanted the Goddess of the Ice & Snow to become his new secret weapon. My Mother refused him & blasted him away from us before creating a portal to take us to our hotel. She was weak from using her power, but had enough to open a portal to send me back to the coast that would take me back to the island."

Tear streamed down her face as she thought of her last moments with her Mother, "Her last words to me was to protect this world from them by joining a man in a wheelchair & mend his bond to his brother & fight for the fate of humans & mutants."

She sniffled hanging her head down as she sobbed, "I could've saved her," she hiccupped, "I could've just ended the Volturi then & there." She furiously wiped at her eyes, no longer caring that Erik is seeing her vulnerable, "But I was a coward, I was too scared to use my powers for fear that I would hurt my Mother. I could've changed it."

Erik's heart crack & broke apart at the sight of Elena's grief & without thinking he quickly got out of his chair and walked around the counter & embraced her, his chin settled on top of her hair as Elena placed her hands on his chest and cried her heart out, "None of that was your fault." He said, tightening his hold on her, afraid that she would fall apart if he let go, "Your Mother died in order to save you."

Erik pulled away & placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumbs, "We can't change the past," he looked into her eyes with fervor and passion, "but we can change the future. What she died for, defied them & their rules. Whatever they plan...whatever they try to do...you will have brothers & sisters in arms ready to take them down."

Elena laughed tearfully before nodding, feeling indescribably happy being this close to him, "You only killed one vampire."

Erik smirked, "That is merely the beginning."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Volterra**_

The secretary walked nervously, her heels clicking on the stone floors, taunting her of her impending doom as she carried a package to the throne room.

Approaching the door, she breathed in & out as before knocking twice. The doors opened immediately as she walked in and approached the three rulers of the vampire world with trepidation as she drew closer to the smiling man in the middle.

"Ah, Melina has brought us something." Aro said delightfully standing up as Melina stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Melina tried not to let her fear show as Aro beckoned her forward until she stood directly in front of him, presenting him with the heavy package.

Aro took the package from her hands and walked down the steps toward the table, Caius & Marcus gliding behind him. Melina hoped that she was dismissed, but Demetri & Felix appearing by her side proved otherwise.

Setting the package on the table, Aro gently & carefully unwrapped the brown paper covering the box & skillfully took the tape off, before opening it, only to gasp at what he saw.

For days Heidi's location remained unknown to them as they waited for her to return with her catch to feed them. Demetri tried his tracking ability, but couldn't get a lock on her...now they knew why.

Staring up at them with her red eyes, was the beheaded fisher that was once Heidi. Each vampire seethed in rage, minus Marcus, when they saw their food supply was cut off.

Aro pursed his lips, gritting his teeth until he spotted a corner of a piece of paper peeking out from under Heidi's head. Carefully, like handling a delicate vase with utmost care, he lifted Heidi's head from the cardboard & gently settled her on the table before he reached inside & picked up the paper.

" _It ends now."_ He read the note quietly before passing it to Caius who glared at it with so much hate, one would think that he was trying to destroy the note.

Aro slowly turned to Melina who stood in between his guards in near panic, knowing that these vampires haven't eaten when she saw the fisher's head.

Aro made a 'come here' motion to Melina. Still shaking on the spot, Melina didn't move as fear paralyzed her.

Aro looked at Demetri and Felix who understood & took Melina by her arms and dragged her over to their master. Melina dug her heels into the ground, yet it proved futile as she was brought over to Aro 'til she was in front of him.

"Shhh." Aro placed his cold fingers along her cheeks & under her chin, making her shiver & cringe in fear.

Before she could blink, Aro bit into her neck as she cried in agony, "NOOOO!" she died as Aro drained her of her blood.

When he had his fill, he passed her to Caius who greedily drank from her, quenching his thirst that had been burning his throat for days.

"What are we going to do, master?" Jane asked as soon as Caius was done sustaining himself with the human & passing her to Marcus who calmly drank from her.

Aro clasped his hands in front of him as he paced around the room, trying to figure out who was responsible for cutting off their food supply. He stopped pacing and looked at Demetri, "Demetri, Felix, go to the last place Heidi went to & look for signs that will help us find this hunter & bring him here. Go now!" He commanded before they left to do their master's bidding.

* * *

 _ **What do you think, did I do a good job?**_

 _ **Reviews make me happy and encourage me to continue.**_

 _ **Contest: Guess how Elena is related to Isabella Swan. Winner gets a preview on the moment where Erik and Elena faces the Volturi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Elena sat in her study as she dangled the two Volturi necklaces in front of her face, as though to remind herself that her fight wasn't over. Telling Erik her story & reliving those memories only fueled her desire to avenge her Mother.

She smirked as she placed the necklaces back in the chest that held numerous jewelry & locks of hair that she took off of the vampires she killed; her trophy box.

Elena closed the lid and pushed the box against the wall on her desk before leaning back on her chair and spun around, looking at the all the maps threads tying each location to another,

where she investigated the disappearances and killings that vampires committed. But the red thread & crest represented the Volturi, mainly the places where they tried to pick up mutants to add to their guard before Genoshan mutants interfered, or locations & addresses where permanent residences disappeared after going on a tour to Italy that Heidi offered.

Elena smirked, knowing that siren bitch is gone for good, and that those ill fated tours have halted...for the time being. She turned facing her desk and took out a file that had Heidi's name on it & crossed her name out, verifying that she was killed by her hands, she smiled at the thought as she closed the file.

 _*Knock, knock, knock*_

Knowing who it is, she said, "Come in." as she placed the file back in the filing cabinet.

Opening the door revealed Erik in a casual wear that Elena bought for him. It's been two days since they told each other their life stories, and from then on, had enjoyed the other's company. Though he longed to go out & see the city for himself, he wanted to make sure that Elena was feeling alright to go after she recovered from her emotional distress.

Stepping into the room, Erik felt his throat close when an all too familiar sense of being in a hunter's lair burned within him when he saw all the maps with pictures & threads connecting to each other. But what caught his eye was the Nazy symbol that was linked between Poland & Volterra. Not thinking clearly, he walked up to the symbol & touched the thread, trailing the thread to the location where Volterra resided & saw pictures of his Jewish people following Heidi for false safety.

Erik felt his heart clench when he saw their faces that held hope as they followed the vampire to their doom, a tear rolled down his cheek when he thought of what they went through when they were brought down there.

Elena watched Erik's expression as he saw the link between the Holocaust & Volterra, "While WW2 was happening, they were unable to get any tourists from the U.S. to come to Italy." She began explaining as she walked to stand right next to him, "They sent Heidi to Auschwitz to bring the prisoners to Volterra with a false promise of safety from the Nazis." she said looking at the picture with Erik before looking up at him, remembering that he is a head taller than her.

"What do you notice about each of them, what differences do you see?" she suddenly asked.

Erik looked at her in confusion, "What?"

Elena elaborated, "Can you tell which one is a mutant from this picture?"

Erik had a look of understanding and faced the picture once more, looking at each of their faces & physical appearances, trying to figure out which one is a mutant but finding none. Shaking his head, he said, "I don't know."

"Exactly, because no matter whether we are mutant or human, we are not at the top of the food chain in their world." Elena said before taking a seat in her chair, "We are their food source, their playthings and toys." She spat out glaring at the Volturi crest, "They are not alive, mutants and humans may be different from each other in some way but vampires don't have a _pulse._ The only good vampire, is a dead one as pile of ashes." She seethed as she continued to glare at the crest.

Erik finally realized what she was trying to say, vampires are the real enemies of this world, not the humans. Looking back at the picture, he felt guilty for thinking that mutants were better than humans, and remembering Elena's story of how she and a group of humans were led to the Volturi to be slaughtered like cattle, he felt he was no better than the Volturi. He sighed, knowing that he may never take back all that he did in the past.

Erik looked at Elena & realized that she is a reflection of what he used to be before becoming the man he is today. The same look of hatred & anger that burned within him since Shaw killed his Mother burned within her...literally.

Elena finally calmed down & looked at Erik, "Was there something you needed?" She asked softly, almost quietly that it almost didn't reach Erik's ears.

Erik righted himself, "I was wondering if you were up for a day out of the house. Maybe a tour or something." He said, feeling like a teenager asking a girl out to a dance.

Elena leaned back in her chair, thinking it over, "Hmm, you know, I feel a bit of cabin fever coming on, so a walk around should feel nice." she said getting up & stretching.

The moment was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Immediately walking out of the door, with Erik following her, she made her way down stairs & to the front door that was next to the living room. Opening the door revealed Avalon, "Hey 'Lena." **(AN: Avalon on profile)**

Elena smiled at her childhood friend as Erik came to stand behind her, "Hi Avalon, what can I do for you?"

Avalon pulled three concert tickets from behind her back & held them in front of Elena, "I got three tickets to the Emerald Starlight concert tonight; one for you, one for me & one for your friend there if he's interested." She said pointing at Erik.

Elena chuckled then realized something, "Wait, I thought you asked Evie to go with you?"

Avalon sighed when Elena mentioned her recent ex, "I _was_ about to, but then I found her making out with Kyle." she grumbled.

"Underwater Kyle?" Elena asked.

"Mmhm." Avalon nodded before looking at Erik who stood silently watching them, "Hello Erik."

"Have we met before?" Erik asked, not recognizing the leather jacket woman.

"No, she's a psychic, she can see into the future, she saw you coming a months ago." Elena explained to Erik.

With a look of understanding, Erik nodded, "That explains where the clothes came from."

"That aside," Avalon said, bring their attention back to the tickets, "do you guys want to go to the concert?"

Elena thought it over and looked at Erik who shrugged, "I'm okay to go if you are."

Elena smiled, "Then it's settled."

Avalon grinned like a cheshire cat, "Sweet," she handed the tickets to the two of them, "our ride will be here in two hours. I gotta go get changed." She made her way to the door and opened it and paused to look back at them, "By the way, your outfits for tonight are in your closet 'Lena." she said as she rushed out the door to avoid any questions that Elena might ask her about when she broke into her house...again.

Elena sighed, "Her other talent is hijacking security and breaking & entering." She shook her head, "Typical." she said turning to a smiling Erik who seemed amused by the situation, "Shall we go." she said as she made her way upstairs to get their outfits for tonight.

Erik followed her, "We shall."

Erik stood in front of the mirror in Elena's beautiful room adjusting his bowtie as he waited for Elena to be done in the bathroom so that they can go to the concert. Once he was satisfied, he stepped back to see how the tux looks on him, and he had to say, he was impressed that this psycho-psychic-woman got his size right. **(AN: Erik's Tux is on profile)**

"It would seem you are ready to go."

Erik turned to the bathroom door & almost dropped to the ground when he saw Elena in her elegant dress. **(AN: Elena's Dress on profile)** The dress hugged her curves just right right & her makeup amplified her natural beauty. ' _I definitely have to thank Avalon for this.'_ Erik thought to himself as he appraised Elena's beauty.

Elena blushed when she felt Erik's gaze trace her body as she grabbed the matching purse and hung it off her shoulder. "You look nice." she commented before she could stop herself.

Erik smiled, feeling warm inside, "Not as nice as you." he said humbly and truthfully.

Elena smile 'til she felt her cheeks hurting, "Well you have to thank Avalon for this, even though she has a bad habit of breaking into my house, she makes up for it by buying me this kind of stuff." she said as she stood in front of the mirror next to Erik & adjusted the bodice of her dress so that cleavage doesn't show, "Although I'm not that much of a shopper to be honest." she commented, remembering that she hated going dress shopping.

Erik smiled, "You have to admit, she does have good taste." he said as he continued to praise her beauty without any shame.

Elena playfully & sarcastically said, "Yeah, fun being a girl," she turned to him with a fake frown, "NOT." she said before they both started laughing.

Erik felt alive as he made his way to the bedroom door and opened it for her, "Better you than me." He commented humorously as Elena stepped out & walked down stairs with Erik following not too far behind her.

"Yes, but the men must fear their Mothers, sisters, aunts, grandmothers, daughters & nieces at least five days a month when they have their cycle." She said with an evil grin as she watched Erik's reaction.

Erik shivered, remembering how scary older girls were to him while he was growing up, "This is why I respect women."

Elena laughed as they bantered with each other.

The doorbell rang, signalling Avalon's arrival. Elena & Erik made their way to the front door & saw Avalon in her dress with the limousine behind her. **(AN: Avalon's Dress on profile)**

Avalon leaned against the doorframe staring at them with approval, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Elena said walking out of the house first & to the open car door.

Avalon lingered behind with Erik as he did final adjustments to his tux. Feeling Avalon's stare on him, he looked at her, "Something wrong?"

Avalon stayed silent for a couple of moments before smirking, "You play a key role in her future." she said before she turned and made her way to the limo.

Erik stood there for a couple of minutes, wondering what she meant by that. Shaking his head lightly, he walked to the limo as he magnetically shut the door and locked it.

He stepped into the limo next to Elena & across from Avalon as he shut the door behind him before the limo drove to their destination.

Demetri kneeled down next to a pile of ashes in the middle of an alleyway, scooping up a pile of ashes, he held it to his nose and sniffed it, confirming that it was once Heidi and Santiago, the other vampire that went with her.

"Demetri." Felix called him over holding a bag at his side, he held it up in front of them as Demetri gracefully stood up & walked over to Felix. He caught Heidi's scent on that bag & opened it to reveal clothes, files & books. Rummaging through it, he took out a passport & opened it, "Erik Lehnsherr."

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, is Erik in trouble?**_

 _ **Stay tuned and find out. I will be posting a preview for future chapters on my profile.**_

 _ **P.S. what did you think about the Elena and Erik interaction and Avalon's choice of dresses?**_


	8. Chapter 8

The limo stopped in front of the entrance to the stadium. Erik looked out the window & couldn't believe the beauty of how the stadium looks on the outside. **(AN: Stadium is on profile)**

Elena laughed, "You should see the look on your face." She commented as an escort opened the limo door. Erik stepped out and stretched his back and legs, as he took in the view of the stadium with admiration, tasting the salt of the sea that went with it.

Erik turned to the door and held a hand out like a gentlemen and helped her out of the limo as Avalon took the crazy way out through the sunroof & flipped onto the pavement and sighed, exhilarated by the sight that never gets old for her.

Witnessing her long time friend do this, she shook her head smiling at her antics, "You never change, do you?" she asked rhetorically as the escort shut the door behind them & the limo drove off to find a parking space.

"Never have, never will. Let's get the party started, I already booked us a first class view." Avalon said as she strode down the pathway to the concert stadium.

Elena chuckled as she shook her head before looking at Erik who smirked as he offered his arm like a gentleman, "Shall we?"

Elena smirked as she looped her arm into his, "We shall." she said as they walked along the pathway to the concert to catch up with Avalon. Along the way, Elena would point out memorial spots that were depicted from the _Origin of Genosha_ , when asked what it was, she replied, "I'll tell you when we visit the museum." she said cheekily as the approached the main entrance with Avalon, "Building suspense, that's not fair." Erik said, mocking hurt to which she laughed.

"Ey, Romeo and Juliet, this octopus needs our tickets to the best seats in the house." Avalon said to them, making them blush at the indication.

"Do you always have to call me an octopus, I only have six arms." says the guy handling tickets & scanning them with his six arms, glaring at Avalon.

Elena and Erik stepped forward and handed him their tickets, "She didn't mean that Dylan." she said as Dylan took their tickets & scanned them before handing them a map & stamp for their wrists, "Yeah, I'd like to hear that from psycho over here." he said sarcastically as he stamped each of their wrists. **(AN: Dylan on profile)**

"That name is practically my title little cousin." Avalon grinned as she lead the way into the stadium before stopping for a moment, "By the way, you might wanna look up." she said grinning before continuing on.

Dylan became confused but looked up anyway, "What does she-AHHH!" he jumped backwards in his chair, toppling over when he saw a spider dangling above him as he crashed to the floor.

Hearing the crash, Avalon laughed as she led them up the escalator.

Elena couldn't fight the smirk on her face, "You can be just plain evil sometimes." she stated, making Erik chuckle.

Avalon held her hands up in mock surrender as they stepped off the escalator, "All in good fun my friend, all in good fun." she said as they made their way to their box that had the perfect view above everyone in the audience for them to see; screen, stage, instruments & all.

They took their seats, Erik to Elena's right & Avalon to her left. "Like I said, best seats in the house." Avalon said the stage darkened and the audience became quiet as a silhouette of a woman appeared on stage then her full person began to appear, making the crowd cheer and her song began to play.

 **(Thunder by Leona Lewis)**

 **First, it was heaven**

 **Everything roses and fire**

 **You and I were golden**

 **Now it's armageddon**

 **And I woke up like a fighter**

 **Putting up a legion**

 **You were rising like a star**

 **Reigning like a king**

 **While I was waiting in the wings**

 **And I won't wait any longer**

 **When you left me down, I got stronger**

 **If you want to wait for lightning**

 **I'm on the horizon**

 **Well, I'm coming back with the thunder**

 **Well, I'm coming back with the thunder**

 **Well, I'm coming back with the thunder**

 **Scared that you're a missile**

 **Scared that I would shine without you**

 **So you held me down, down**

 **But this voice was getting loud**

 **And it just wouldn't give in**

 **Cause I was made to sing**

 **And I won't wait any longer**

 **When you left me down, I got stronger**

 **If you want to wait for lightning**

 **I'm on the horizon**

 **Well, I'm coming back with the thunder**

 **Well, I'm coming back with the thunder**

 **With an empty heart, I am free again**

 **Some things have to start, some have to end**

 **With an empty heart, I am free again**

 **Some things have to start, some have to end**

 **But I won't wait any longer**

 **When you left me down, I got stronger**

 **If you want to wait for lightning**

 **I'm on the horizon**

 **Well, I'm coming back with the thunder**

 **Well, I'm coming back with the thunder**

 **Well, I'm coming back with the thunder**

Once the song ended, everyone applauded for the beautiful song as the singer bowed & stepped off the stage.

Erik couldn't help but feel content in this stadium as he saw everyone in the audience have the same look of happiness as they listened to the song. He looked beside him to see Elena smile in joy at the song, it seems to personify who she is & what she is doing in her life.

For the next few songs from various artists, human and mutant, Elena began to lean her head on Erik's shoulder, making heat fill his face at their proximity. He looked at Avalon who smirked and nodded in approval before turning her gaze back to the stage.

The show ended at midnight, & Erik finally noticed that Elena was close to falling asleep on his shoulder, he looked down at her hand that was beside his & gently squeezed it making her stir, "'Lena, it's time to get up, the show's over." he said, waking her up.

Elena groggily lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him with an innocent expression before stretching her muscles then getting up with Avalon & Erik as they all made their way to the entrance with her arm unconsciously looped into Erik's, seemingly content to be near him, not that he minded.

When they made their way outside, they saw that it was crowded with people, "This is going to be difficult." Erik said as he stared at the crown with an even expression.

Avalon shrugged as she pulled her purse out & rummaged through and got out two discs, handing one to Erik before throwing hers into the air, expanding it to accommodate Avalon's weight as she leapt onto it above the crowd before looking down at Erik who stared at her incredulously, "Metals up your alleyway bucket head, start using it." she teased before soaring through the air to her home as though she was riding on a skateboard.

Erik felt a little insulted for being called 'bucket head' but Elena quelled his anger, "That's just the way she is, it's her way of liking people." she explained Avalon's crazy behavior.

"I'll try to get used to it." He said as he held the disc up & used his ability to to levitate it just above the ground near their feet & expanded it to accommodate two people. He stepped on the floating device & held his hand out for Elena to take as he lifted her onto the platform disc with his arm securely around her waist to keep her from falling as he levitated them in the air and towards her home.

Elena rarely comes up this high to see the view from way up in the air, so it is incredibly beautiful to see the city so lit up at night. She had a pleasant smile on her face as her hand touched a cloud that passed them.

Erik admired the warmth that she was unconsciously giving him as he piloted their ride to Elena's home. Once they got their, he hopped off on her front step, & being the gentlemen that he is, helped Elena down. Accepting his help graciously as the disc minimized itself to it's original size while Erik opened the door with his abilities for her, stepping in after her before shutting the door with a smile on his face, "Tired." he asked smirking as she playfully glared at him.

"Like you're no better." she retorted as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom with him following behind her as usual. When they got to her bedroom, she saw their night clothes on the bed, a white nightgown for Elena & a pair of cotton pants for Erik.

"Out of curiosity, how long has she been breaking into your house?" he asked as Elena tossed the pair of pants at Erik who caught it on reflex, "For as long as I can remember, she prefers my house over hers because it's filled with too much drawing that depict the future, both good & bad." she explained as she held the nightgown in front of her to see the bottom of the dress read below her ankles.

"Sorry?" he asked curiously.

"The future that she sees are based on a person's decision & can go in either direction. It is both a blessing & a curse for her to see what can be a tragedy or happy ending for her." she looked down sadly as she explained, "Her Father had that ability, he couldn't handle such a power anymore, and so he died of his own accord when he saw the vision of my Mother killing herself 20 years ago come true." She sat down on the bed as she thought of her friend's parent.

Erik sat beside her & offered his support, "Was he the one who told your Mother of your task?"

Elena nodded, "He & my Mother were highschool sweethearts at one point, once upon a time, it was how me & Avalon became friends. Our parents were quite close to each other, & hoped that one day that they would get back together so that the two of us would become sisters." She smiled as she thought of her childhood days, "Although she is two years older than me, I acted like the eldest, meaning _I_ had to keep her erratic behavior under control." she laughed then slowly became sad, "When I returned to Genosha after the death of my Mother, I stayed by myself in this house, Avalon would from then on break in to make sure I was okay." She smiled a bit at that, "That was the very first time where she had to act like the eldest. I've been grateful for her companionship since then." She looked at Erik who stayed silent for a moment before wrapping his arm around Elena, "Well now you have two companions." He said out of the blue.

Elena's heart skipped a beat at his words, & thought her fire spiked at their proximity, but she pushed her fire down because he would only see this as a mutual friendship than anything else. She felt her heart rip a little at the thought of that.

Erik pulled away & patted her shoulder before getting up, "Now, you young lady are to get into your pajamas, brush your teeth & wipe your makeup before going to bed." he instructed.

Elena couldn't resist the smile coming on to her face as she stood up & made her way to the bathroom, "Yes, Grandpa." she teased, making Erik glare at her before she escaped into the bathroom to change, laughing on the way assheshut the door.

Erik grinned at their interaction as he changed out of his formal clothes & into his sweatpants. He cannot stop smiling with her around, & it felt like they were getting closer by the minute.

" _You play a key role in her future."_ Avalon's words echoed in his head as he sat down on the extravagant bed, contemplating what she meant by that. He knew that she was a psychic, but Elena said that her fortune could either end in tragedy or happily ever after.

' _Considering my background, I wouldn't be surprised if mine ended in tragedy.'_ He thought sadly, staring at his hands. He heard the sink in the bathroom being turned on, ' _Maybe...there's some redemption for myself.'_ He shook his head when he thought of Elena, she deserved better.

Elena leaned against the sink, her make-up completely washed off as she stood in front of the mirror, counselling herself for getting too close to him. She knew that it would be dangerous if the Volturi found out about him, & she can't risk his life, no matter what her feelings are for him.

She wiped her face & took a deep breath to calm herself, ' _You can't get attached to him Elena, you should never put his life on the line anymore than you should.'_ She scolded herself, nodding at her reflection before exiting the bathroom & saw Erik asleep on the bed, escaping from the reality of this world.

She smiled as she saw how peaceful he looked in his slumber, regardless what her earlier thoughts were, she still feels drawn to him. She climbed into bed slept on her side facing him as her body slowly succumbed to the recesses of sleep.

* * *

"What have you found?" Aro said as Demetri & Felix entered the throne room with a bag in tow.

Demetri didn't say anything, only held his hand out for Aro to see his memories. Aro clasped his hand & saw through his memories, he let go of his hand and smiled gleefully at the information gathered, "Erik Lehnsherr, is it?" he asked as Felix held out the bag for him to see inside.

Aro took the bag from Felix & sat it down on the table, before opening it to reveal a passport with Erik's name on it, and three files which he pulled out & opened each of them, laughing gleefully when he found that each file contained a mutant with extraordinary power and their addresses.

"Now then, who should we add to our coven?" he asked himself as he looked over each of them. "Peter Maximoff, Logan Howlett...or Charles Xavier?"

* * *

Avalon gasped as he shot out of bed and onto the floor where she began to have a seizure as images of the future sprung forth into her head. Calming her seizures, she hastily crawled to her table that had her sketchbook. Panicking and shaking, she opened it hastily and began to draw faces of three people in each location with the Volturi symbol in the middle with a question mark above it.

When she finished, she looked at each of them, one with a white haired boy at the bottom of the V, a feral looking man in the top right corner of the letter & a man in the wheelchair in the top left corner.

She was near panic & disheveled as she stared wide eyes at each person, "Who do you want, what are you after." she asked the the symbol, as though it would answer her.

* * *

 _ **Wanted to give a little background on Avalon, tell me what you think of the stadium, Dylan and Avalon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bang Bang Bang!_

Jolting from their sleep, Elena & Erik groggily tried to get up, but couldn't because they were all tangled up in each other's embrace. Apparently, they cuddled each other while they were sleeping.

Blushing deeply at how close they were, they quickly disentangled themselves from each other & made their way downstairs as the banging on the door became urgent. Fumbling with the locks on the door until she threw open the door as Avalon shot into the room like a bat out of hell with one of her sketches of the future in her hand.

Elena closed the door & walked to the table with Erik next to her, still flustered from this morning as Avalon slapped the sketch on the table as a panicked expression took over her face, "We've got a serious problem."

Elena's eyes widened when she recognized the symbol, "When did this vision occur?"

"Last night, while I was sleeping, it came to me with full force that I was hardly able to move at all." Avalon explained before her eyes went back to the three people that the Volturi will target.

Erik intervened, recognizing the pictures, "I know these three." he said touching the picture as he recalled each of their names, "Peter Maximoff," he pointed to the silver haired speed demon, "Logan Howlett," he dragged his finger to the feral looking man, "Charles Xavier." he said as dread filled his voice when he saw his friend on the list.

Remembering that name, "Charles, as in _the_ Charles that you consider a brother?" Elena asked, looking up at Erik who tried not to let fear show on his face.

Nodding his head, "The very same, as powerful a telepath he is, he will not get far if the Volturi come after him." He paused as he let another thing sink in, "If they go after Charles...they'll go after the students at his mansion."

It finally dawned on the two women present.

Avalon started,"By students..."

Elena continued, "You mean..."

Erik finished, "The next generation of mutants." feeling the danger his friend is in.

Elena felt fear fill her to the core, "Erik, how many students does Xavier have in his school?" she wanted to know how many of those kids are in danger.

Erik shook his head, "I don't know, knowing Charles, he would house as many as his home could offer. His home is as big as his heart." he mused.

"That's real sweet amigo, but we don't know _who_ they're coming after. We can only be in so many places at once and with a school as big as Xavier's, we won't be able to transport all of them to the island in time. Hell, even the parents who know of their children's abilities have to come and it will take weeks for us to bring them here." Avalon hypothesised, predicting what might happen, even without her power.

Elena nodded sadly, "She's right," she pointed to the sketch, "whenever a person is facing multiple decisions, it is considered undetermined for us to follow, to the point where we are unable to anticipate their movements." she explained.

Erik looked at Elena in question, "This happened before?"

Elena nodded, "We were unable to stop the Holocaust."

"Really?" Erik asked.

Elena replied, "Yeah."

"We're getting off topic!" Avalon shouted, "Every minute we're wasting here, is a minute where these guys are getting closer to them." she tapped the sketch furiously.

"Right, of course. We don't know who to go to first, the moment that their tracker meets them, he can lock on to their mental wavelengths and track them no matter where they go until they come here." Elena surmised.

"What are talking about, what do you mean 'until they come here'?" Erik asked.

"This entire island is surrounded by a mental shield, it prevents trackers such as Demetri from ever coming close to this island. There are two mental shields that keep, there's me and there's Molly." Elena explained to Erik.

Avalon had the idea look and slapped the table, "Of course!" she startled the two mutants, "We have to talk to Molly." she stated.

Elena had an incredulous look on her face, "Molly the Locater...she's still recovering from the last time we asked her to use her powers, it practically drained her, we can't ask her again, she prefers her shield over tracking, you know that." she said, remembering the girl who all but passed out when she used her powers to find Heidi.

Avalon argued, "Well what other choice do we have 'Lena, a hundred kids are in danger and we don't know who the Volturi will go after first. She can call upon every teleporter on the island in a snap, we're losing precious time as we speak and we need to find Logan and Peter before those vampires do." she said, not wanting to waste anymore time as they are now.

Elena sighed, knowing that she was beat, "I'm driving." she said pushing off the table & to the bowl that had her keys.

"Why can't I drive?" Avalon asked as she took the sketch off the table.

"Because you're still on probation for driving a Rolls Royce into the Adeline Gail park fountain." Elena deadpanned, glaring at Avalon for public property damage.

Avalon laughed in embarrassment as she looked at Erik for support but he shook his head smirking at her.

"Enough smirking, we have to go, now!" Elena urged as she got her coat on and yanked the door open as her friends followed not too far behind her out the door to see Molly.

* * *

 _ **The beginning of the trio's adventure.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Elena skidded to a halt in her car as she parked in front of Molly's house before turning off the engine and retching the door open as she rushed out & made a beeline to the front door. Her friends followed suit as she got to the door and knocked on the door urgently.

They heard cluttering metal inside before they heard stomping on the other side of the door, "I payed that phone bill, I payed that phone bill last week!" They heard as a very angry middle aged blonde threw open the door, making the three friends take a step back as Elena threw her hands up in defence.

The woman looked at the three then looked around like a paranoid woman with furious eyes before going back to them, "What do you want?" she asked. narrowing her eyes at each of them. **(Molly's Mother on profile)**

Elena answered with a question, "Is Molly here?"

The scary woman continued to glare, "What do you need her for this time?"

Elena didn't answer, instead she looked at Avalon who held up her sketch, showing this woman of what's to come. The scary woman looked at the picture with calculating eyes before turning her gaze back at the three, "That bad?"

Elena nodded, "I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't so desperate." she said, distress lacing her voice. They were losing precious time as it is.

Erik added, "There are more people in danger now than we expected, we need all the help we can get."

"Is Molls okay enough for this?" Avalon asked, using the nickname she uses on Molly.

"That depends on who I'm locating." a voice sounded behind the blonde who stepped away at the sound of her daughter's voice, revealing a young beautiful girl. **(Molly on Profile)** "Is everything okay?"

Avalon held her sketch out to her, causing Molly's eyes to widen as she looked at it before looking up at the three, "You want me to find _all_ of them?" she asked incredulously.

"It's not just them, you see the man in the wheelchair; he owns a school that is filled with mutant students." Elena explained urgently. "We also need you to locate each student's family that is aware and accepting of their child's power."

Molly's Mother eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?" she hissed out angrily before she summoned vines and branches from the sides of the pathway and pushed the three of them inside to which they stumbled a little as Molly's Mother closes the door behind them and continued to give each of them her disapproving look.

Once Erik righted himself in a more dignified stance, "That's a fine welcome." he said dryly, not liking the fact that he was manhandled.

Elena brushed the dirt from her clothes and explained, "She has the ability to control any form of fauna; plant manipulation."

Erik nodded, "Quite an ability there." he said as he brushed the leaves and dirt off his shirt from the branches while Molly's Mother smirked at his displeasure.

Avalon didn't mind the disarray her clothes were in as she led Molly to the kitchen table, her sketch still in hand, "Mols, I know that this is a tall order we're placing on you, but lives are at risk here, you're the only one that can help them."

"I could barely stand on my own two feet after locating _one_ person, what makes you think I'll be to keep myself from collapsing by the end this." Molly said, not wanting to use her powers as a locator again, "My main job is to shield this island from other trackers that intend to use us for terrible things. If I go down from my locating, every tracker from all around will be storming this island before we can run. Then what happens?" She said critically her Mother, Elena & Erik comeinto the kitchen.

Avalon sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, "Look, I understand that we're putting a lot at risk here; especially what happened last time when you had to locate the vampire that lures the human to Volterra. However, in these circumstances, more lives are at risk, & we don't know what the results are going to be if we keep stalling while each mutant child is in danger." she tried to persuade the girl.

"That is hardly the point, the moment I locate multiple people at one time, it will be too much and there will be no one to shield the island." Molly said with vindication.

"What about Elena, surely her shield is just as strong as yours." Erik said as he looked between Molly & Elena.

Molly let out an exasperated laugh, "Do you even know what a vampire is...well forget every myth you heard about them, because these vampires aren't your average Hollywood cape wearing bat freak show." She turned to Elena, "Did you even tell him?"

Elena shook her head and crossed her arms with a guilty expression, "I-It slipped my mind."

Molly facepalmed, "You've got to be joking." she turned back to Erik, "These vampires; they don't turn into bats, or burn in sunlight OR sleep in coffins...in fact, they don't sleep at all & they sparkle in sunlight, that's one of the main reasons why they don't go out in sunlight." she explained, listing what a vampire really does.

Erik turned to Elena, his look saying, 'Is this true?' "Imagine my surprise when I found this out." Elena simply stated.

Molly brought them back on track, "Killing a vampire isn't exactly what you call a walk in the park, you can't repulse them with garlic, use crosses, hope that they burn in sunlight, splash them with holy water or use a wooden stake on them. Their bodies are hard as concrete and only few mutants with the right kind of power is able to kill them." She pointed at Elena, "Elena has hunted and killed vampires for years because her pyrokinetic abilities and dimensional portal creation allow her to out maneuver and destroy each vampire to the point that it's practically a hobby for this lady." Molly leaned back on the table counter, "She may be a shield like me, but she's the only one capable of destroying these creatures."

Silence followed her reason before Elena spoke, "She's right. I'm the only that has had any practice in killing such creatures. Only fire can destroy them, and I am fire." She cursed under her breath.

Erik then realized something, "Elena, are you the only vampire hunter on this island?"

Elena sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately yes, if there's only one vampire hunter, then it's easy to blend in without the Volturi finding out about me. One of the best ways for a vampire hunter to hide is in plain sight, blending into the crowd before striking the vampire down." she said as eyes fell on her before she sighed, "If Molly falls under a coma, the shield will go down, and I can't stop the vampires _and_ stay on the island to manage my shield at the same time." She cursed under her breath, realizing their dilemma.

An idea popped into Erik's head, "What if I was the one to go?"

All eyes turned to Erik, "What are you talking about?" Elena said, feeling like this is a bad idea.

Erik explained, "I already know where Charles lives, and without a doubt can help me find Peter Maximoff with his telepathy. So that would only leave Molly to find Logan while I bring Charles and his students here. Should Molly fall under, then Elena will keep the shield up and Charles can locate any mutant that is in danger of the Volturi using his telepathy through Cerebro."

Elena had a perplexing and unsure look on her face, "You need my portal order to go from here to there and back."

Erik smirked, "Last I checked, Charles had an aircraft called the 'Blackbird.' Surely the vampires can't fly right?"

Avalon smiled widely and nodded, "Hell no they can't." She then frowned, "But how many can the Blackbird hold?"

Erik began to think, "Um, about fifteen at a time."

Molly pitched, "You won't be able to get them out in time."

Elena had an idea, "We have teleporters."

Molly's Mother shook her head, "Most of them can only go at a 100 mile distance and can teleport an entire bus. This island is a thousand miles away from the mainland."

Avalon looked up when an idea came to mind, "The Suppliers."

Erik had a confused look, "What?"

Avalon explained, "Every month, the island's personal cargo ship delivers the basic necessities to support Genosha's population on the way to other locations in order to avoid suspicion. Since we're nearing that time of the month, might as well use it to our advantage." she smirked.

Elena connected the dots, "Send Erik and our teleporters to Xavier, have him find Peter, evacuate the students and their families, teleport a bus load of mutants to the cargo docks, smuggle them to Genosha 'til there is no one left for the Volturi to find as Erik and Charles drag their asses to Logan's location and flies them over here." Elena thought out the plan with a rising smile as happiness at the solution to their problem has finally been thought out.

Everyone nodded at the plan, "It's the perfect plan."

Avalon clapped her hands together, "Let's roll." She pointed at Erik and Elena, "Have Erik suited up and prepare for travel." She looked at Molly & handed her the sketch and pointed at Logan, "Find Logan." She turned to Molly's Mother, "Contact the Teleportation Department and tell them to send out every skilled teleporter they can." The Mother nodded before leaving the room to make the call.

"Wait, what will you be doing?" Molly asked.

Avalon took out her satellite phone, "I need to call the Suppliers and go to the bathroom!" she said as she ran to the restroom while dialing on her phone.

* * *

 _ **This one took me awhile to shit out. Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **What do you think is going to happen next?**_

 _ **P.S. The preview is on profile.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you want to do this? You will not be scorned should you choose to back out and live free on this island. There are other options." Elena said as she stood outside her master bathroom, waiting for Erik to be done in the bathroom as he gets ready for their mission.

Erik replied from inside the bathroom, "There are no other options Elena, you know that, and 'sides, after what I've done to Charles, I have to make up for my mistakes I made against him. He's lost his students once, if he were to lose them again, this would truly kill him in more ways than one." he said as he stepped out of the bathroom in a brown leather jacket, black turtleneck, black pants and brown loafers. To Elena; he looked like an assassin ready to kill. She smirked

at the thought, looking him up and down, appreciating the look.

"How far is the Teleportation Department?" Erik asked as he adjusted his jacket.

Elena created a ball of fire in the palm of her hand, "Not very far." she said as she tossed the fire in the air in front of her which opened up into a portal that showed the Teleportation Department. She made a gesture for an astonished Erik to go through, to which he did as Elena followed not to far behind as she closed the portal behind her.

They were inside the Teleportation Department's command center that consisted of both humans and mutants at their personal computer, typing and talking to other people with their headset, issuing and transferring orders. Three rows of computers were on each side of the wall, facing the opposite wall across from them with a pathway in between where teleporters appeared from circular platforms and marched towards the main office that had Avalon and Molly in there, waiting for Erik and Elena.

Erik and Elena walked into the office as sixteen teleporters stood in front of Molly and awaiting orders.

Molly addressed them, "Teleporters, you've been called in on behalf of the lives of mutant students that reside on the mainland. Each of you have been selected for this task because you are the best teleporters this island has. You've all been debriefed on this I assume." They all nodded in response.

"Good. Sayid." she called forth an arabic looking fellow. **(Sayid on profile)**

Sayid stepped forward, "Here Madame." he said in his arabic accent.

"You will be in charge of the transportation unit, we need to get these kids to the docks by bus to which each teleporter must drive in order to safely bring these children to Genosha." Molly explained his role as Sayid nodded in confirmation before his eyes landed on Erik, "This is the man that will join us on this exhibition." he stated rather than questioned.

Erik nodded, "Erik Lehnsherr." he introduced himself.

Elena further explained, "Erik will go with you because he knows the headmaster of the school where he will explain the situation and help him organize the evacuation of the students." she then directed the next set of instructions to the teleporters, "Each of you will take a bus load of students and teleport them to the cargo docks. The non-Genoshan workers there have the day off so we have until tomorrow morning to evacuate all the students. Do each of you have your communicator?" She questioned, the teleporters holding up their communicators that were wrapped around their wrists in the form of watches.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Elena said as she took out a watch and grabbed Erik's right hand and clasped the communicator onto his wrist. "Here's your communicator, if you're in any form of danger and can't call anyone, there's a red button inside, just flip it open..." she pressed a button on the side & it flipped open to reveal a red button that said 'emergency.' "...and press the button, it will alert us faster and will tell us your location." Elena explained as she closed the watch before turning toward the teleporters, "You are all to leave immediately, so you better be ready." everyone nodded as she, Avalon & Molly stepped aside and Erik went to stand with the teleporters.

Elena created a fireball the size of a soccer ball between the palm of her hands & looked at each of them, "Good luck." she said before she threw the fireball at their feet and opened a portal below them, showing the gate entrance of Xavier's School as Erik, Sayid & the teleporters fell down and landed in front of the gate as the portal closed above them.

* * *

 _ **Not a long one, sorry. But I had to get this one out. Don't worry, the exciting shit is coming in the next few chapters.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Charles was teaching his class physics when he felt brainwaves coming from outside the school gate, one of them being all too familiar.

"You're all dismissed children, you have no homework tonight." Charles instructed closing his book as his students got up from their seats with 'Yes,' 'Woohoo,' and 'Alright' as they left his classroom.

One the room consisted of only him, he sent telepathic message out & reached Erik's, 'Erik, what are you doing here.'

'I come in peace Charles, there's something I need to talk to you about; it's urgent, so please let us in, we mean no harm to any of your students.' Erik thought back to him outside the gate.

Charles thought about it, if Erik intended any harm, he would have his helmet in order to repel the telepath from reaching him. With a resigned sigh, 'You have my permission to enter. Just please don't cause any damage.' he thought to Erik.

'You have my word.' was the last thing Erik said before he & sixteen other people appeared either out of thin air or smoke. If Charles' wasn't paralyzed from the waist down, he would've jumped in surprise and shock.

Catching his breath as he steadied himself from the teleportation, Erik turned to Sayid, "Is that what it's like to go from one place to another in an instant?" he asked incredulously as he fought down his food that threatened to come up from the unexpected teleportation.

Sayid smirked, "After a while, you get used to it."

Erik calmed himself then turned to Charles who stared at them with both amazement and shock. Charles finally had that haircut that brought back the professional well-kept Englishman that he met all those years ago. "You're looking well, Charles." Erik commented.

Charles smiled, "You're not so bad yourself." he became serious, "What are you doing here?"

Erik sat down in the chair a student previously occupied, "You and your students are in danger." he said slowly as he leaned forward in his seat.

Charles didn't need his telepathy to see that Erik was telling the truth, "What kind of danger?"

"Look inside my mind and see for yourself." Erik instructed as he relaxed his mind and made his memories go back to the moment he encountered Heidi.

Charles leaned forward and touched Erik temples with his fingertips before closing his eyes as he delved into his friend's mind and immersed himself in Erik's memories. He saw the glowing red eyes of the deadly siren that almost killed Erik, the appearance of the angelic beauty that saved him as they fought together, the beautiful island of Genosha that was inhabited by humans and mutants, Elena's explanation on the existence of vampires and her first encounter with them as a child, Avalon's vision's that involved him, Logan & Peter, and finally, the plan to evacuate the students to Genosha.

Charles gasped as he withdrew from Erik and stared at him in bewilderment, not believing that this was possible. They both said nothing as the teleporters either observed or picked up a textbook to get rid of boredom.

"How is this possible?" Charles said, still reeling from the memories he had just witnessed.

Erik shook his head, "I don't know, but we have to evacuate the students before dark before they have a chance to strike, and we need to find Peter and Logan fast." Erik said urgently as he looked at the time to see that it was 9 am.

"Peter Maximoff is already here, he's one of my students." Charles informed Erik who sighed in relief, the stress of saving three separate targets is getting to him, "Thank Goodness, this saves us time."

"I don't mean to rush this or anything, but it is imperative that we evacuate the students to the Suppliers immediately." Sayid said, calmly yet restlessly, wanting to return home and not stay on the mainland any longer.

"Of course, let me inform the teachers." Charles said as he touched his temples with his fingertips and sent a telepathic message to every teacher/instructor and student within the school, 'Attention, all teachers are to dismiss classes immediately. We are at code six, I repeat code six; gather all the students, pack what can be carried and meet at the front of the school in two hours. Dismissed.' Charles let his hands fall as he heard the hallways rumbling with children as they scurried to their bedrooms as he looked at Erik then back to Sayid.

"Out of curiosity, where are you supposed to get the buses?" Erik asked Sayid who smirked in response. "Same place we always get them from; the Underground."

Erik paused for a moment before shaking his head, "Sorry, what?"

Sayid explained, "The Recruiting Unit on the island commissioned specific transportation sites where each is stationed with mutants and humans from Genosha. The main purpose of off-island transportations is to discreetly bring newcomers from the middle-east or west to the coast where ships will carry them to Genosha. That is why it is called the Underground, no one questions what goes on beneath their noses."

Erik and Charles stared at him in awe, "The more I learn about the island, the more I want to stay." Erik said as Charles nodded in agreement, wanting to see the island for himself as well.

"Avalon gave us the location where the buses are waiting, we'll see you in an hour." Sayid said as he and the rest of the teleporters vanished from the office, leaving Erik and Charles alone in the room.

Erik broke the silence, "Well, let's go pack your personal belongings." Erik said as he walked behind Charles and pushed his wheelchair to the door.

 _*Buzzzzzzz*_

Erik felt his wrist vibrating from the communicator as he stopped pushing & lifted his wrist to see it flashing and pressed the button that answers it, "Hello?"

"Erik, are you there with Charles?" Elena's voice came from the watch, she sounded nervous and anxious.

"Yeah, he's here, we were just about to pack my stuff." Charles answered for Erik.

"Erik, we have good news and bad news." Elena said urgently.

Erik became worried, "Elena, what happened, what's going on?"

"First of all, Molly located where Logan is; he's in Canada at this very moment." Elena answered.

"What's the bad news?" Erik asked, hoping that it's not that bad.

"There's a group of vampires close in his location!" Avalon exclaimed in Elena's place.

"What she said." Elena said after a second.

He was wrong; it's worse.

* * *

 _ **I needed to get this one out of my head. Hope you enjoyed their reunion.**_

 _ **Can you guess the who the group of vampires are?**_


	13. Chapter 13

Erik looked at his watch and saw that it was noon as he stood in front of the school watching groups of students gather around a specific teacher, following instructions and conversing with the other as they waited for transport to take them to the Suppliers.

He waited anxiously for the teleporters to appear out of thin air so that he and Charles can pick up Logan before the vampires get him.

"Wondering when I was going to meet you again."

Erik turned his head to the side and recognized the young man he was supposed to save as well. "Hello Peter." Erik greeted the smiling speed demon.

"So who's side are you on this time?" Peter asked in a fast voice that Erik didn't catch what he said.

Erik sighed, he asked himself that same question every now and then, "The side that doesn't have a bloodsucking vampire hunting you down." he answered truthfully, considering the fact that vampires are just as responsible for his Jewish people's suffering and death.

Peter laughed beside as they continued to watch the students together, "Heard you and the Headmaster are going to Canada after the students leave." Peter commented.

"Yes, we need to pick up one more mutant before he is taken by the vampires." he turned his head to Peter, "You are going with the rest of your classmates."

"What? Aww, come on, I can outrun any vampire. I'm going with you." Peter whined and complained.

Erik gave him a strict look, "I don't care, I'm not taking the risk. Your life is already in danger, and 'sides-"

 _Buzzzzzz._ His watch started to vibrate again, signalling another call from either Genosha or Sayid. He answered it and heard Avalon's voice, "Erik, you're going to have to take the speed demon with you."

"What?" Erik said strictly as Peter said, "Yes, two against one." he sang as he danced right next to Erik, celebrating his victory.

"Avalon, he's still a child at this moment." Erik grumbled as he watched Peter do the robot.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I think it would do Elena's heart some good if there was someone with enough speed capable of getting her dear friend away from a vampire." Avalon said in a suggestive voice, he could almost hear the smirk on her face.

Erik went red a bit then looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation before bring the watch closer to his face, "What are you talking about?" he asked in a low voice, enough for Avalon to hear.

"Okay, since me and Molly are working around the clock trying to determine locations and intentions on when the Volturi would strike, Elena has been keeping the shield going & has been worried about you since I had that vision of the vampires in Canada." Avalon explained the situation.

Erik felt fuzzy at the thought of Elena being worried about him, "How worried is she?" he asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Worried as in 'Why did I allow Erik to go in my place, I should be there so that he won't have to face a bloodsucking monster that could kill him if he's not careful.'" she recounted what Elena said to her, "So yeah, that kind of worried."

Erik smiled at Elena's concern for him, knowing that he had someone who wanted him to be okay made him happy, "Tell her that I'll be fine, she doesn't have anything to be worried about," she turned to see Peter leaning in, listening to the conversation then leaned back when Erik turned to him as Peter wore a sheepish look on his face, "I'll have a speed demon and a telepath with me." he said, making Peter grin excitedly as he bounced up and down.

"That's good to hear," Avalon said, "by the way, tell Peter to duck." before hanging up.

Peter stopped dancing and faced Erik with a confused look, "Wait, what-"

 _*POW!*_

A soccer ball came flying at him and smacked him in the face, knocking him off his feet and onto his back as the ball bounced away down the steps.

Erik held in a laugh as Peter saw soccer balls dancing around his head, "You got your ass kicked by an inanimate object." Erik commented as he knelt down and helped him sit up as Peter held a hand to the right side of his face, "Honey I'm home, someone took my money." Peter said deliriously as he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and pain in his face. "Who did that?"

Erik chuckled madly as he fought to control his laughter as he helped Peter stand up as the latter wobbled, trying to regain his balance after being hit in the head. Once Peter was steady on his feet, Erik stepped away to see how he would do without him, "Feel better?"

Peter replied, "Yeah, I'm just numb from where the hand slapped me." he said massaging his face.

Erik laughed at Peter's delirium, "What are you laughing at?" Peter asked, glaring at the older man.

Erik coughed, "Nothing." he said, still smirking.

 _Buzzzz._ He answered his watch once more, "Erik, are the students gathered?" Sayid's voice sounded from his communicator.

"Yes, we're ready." Erik answered.

"Good, each bus will teleport in and gather a group of students one at a time." Sayid explained how transportation was going to work.

"Very well, proceed. Erik out." Erik said before hanging up.

Not long after, a bus appeared, _literally,_ out of thin air, surprising the students as the teleporter who brought the bus stepped out and instructed, "Alright, teachers, have you gathered your students?" he asked, each teach saying 'yes' in response.

With that, each teacher chaperoning their group of students seated said students on the buses used to teleport them to the Suppliers 'til last but not least, Sayid boarded the last group of students. Before Sayid transported the last group he turned to Erik, "Will you be alright out there, vampires are not like mutants in case you've forgotten." Sayid said, reminding Erik of the dangers vampires pose.

Erik nodded, "I have faced worse enemies." he said, letting Sayid know that he'll be fine.

Sayid shook his head, "No you haven't. The moment Aro gets his hands on you, nothing will stop him from coming after everyone." he stepped closer to him and whispered, "I would suggest having Charles block your mind completely, maybe that will save you." he stepped away, waiting for Erik's response.

Erik said, "I'll talk to him about that." He looked down at his watch to check the time, "It's time you go, Sayid." he held his hand out and shook hands with him, "Thank you for what you've done for the students." he said before releasing Sayid's.

 _Buzzzz._ "Sayid! What's taking you so long?" Sayid's fellow teleporters demanded from his communicator.

Sayid answered, "I'm on my way." he said calmly before jogging to his bus, he stepped inside and looked back at Erik one last time, "Good luck." he said before closing the bus door.

"You too." Erik responded, even though Sayid couldn't hear him.

Not a second later, the bus teleported off the school grounds, taking its students to safety.

* * *

 _ **Not the most exciting, but I needed to get the students out.**_

 _ **Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ_**

 ** _Hi everyone, I am so sorry for not updating in three years. Loss of inspiration and motivation is such a bitch. But after reading other people's stories, I finally got a kickstart to continue. After rereading this story, I'm thinking about doing some revisions. Don't worry, I'm keeping the plotline, I just want to make some adjustments._**

 ** _Without further ado, here's the chapter._**

* * *

Erik sat in his seat aboard the Blackbird. Looking around the aircraft, he noticed how different it looked compared to the previous Blackbird he boarded when he faced off against Shaw. With a sigh, he leaned back in his seat, wishing that the outcome was different in that battle. How he should've heeded his brother's words and just stopped when he had the chance.

"Erik?"

The metal wielder turned his head to see Hank standing beside him with a near sour look on his face, no doubt recalling the last time they encountered each other. The genius has returned to his original human self, but still hold the strength and ferocity of a beast.

"Hello Hank." Erik greeted him with a nod, watch as the doctor took a seat in the pilot's chair he swiveled around to face the former.

"I never thought we'd see each other again so soon." Hank said, keeping his eyes locked on Erik's, being cautious of the man that has caused chaos for him and the professor.

"Neither did I. But under these circumstances, my help is required, as is yours." Erik said crossing leg over the other as he leaned back to observe the genius before him, "This is only temporary until the danger has subsided. Then we can go back to trying to kill each other to our heart's content." he said with a slight grin as Hank snorted out a laugh.

"This 'danger'...vampires...they're supposed to be myths." Hank said, having been told by Charles on what Erik showed him, yet was unable to believe it for himself.

Erik scoffed as his mind wandered off to his first encounter with a vampire, "Well, one of those 'myths' tried to bite my neck off. I didn't believe it either Hank, but they're real, and mutants have become their targets." he paused, reminding himself why he's here in the first place, "The Genoshans are organized though, they are able to anticipate their next move and bring the mutants to Genosha." Erik explained, watching Hank's intrigued expression before the latter opened his mouth.

"The island city of mutants _and_ humans." Hank said, remembering what Charles briefly

told him about the place where Erik was taking shelter in, "Must've been quite a shock for you, being in a place where both species coexist...something which you've been fighting against." Hank couldn't help comment with narrowed eyes.

Erik didn't show anger for that jab, but it was evident evident in his voice, "It's not that I'm fighting against a peaceful coexistence between humanity and their evolved kin. You know as well as I do that the worst kind of humans are still out there taking innocent children who have their gifts. Charles and I want the same thing, for mutants to be safe in this world, but his way leaves his students vulnerable." He paused to take a breath, "I'm here as a favor to the woman who saved me from being eaten by those creatures. Had it not been for her, I would not be here saving your children." his eyes wandered as he thought of Elena.

Hank caught the look in Erik's eyes, one he's never seen before, "This woman, who is she?"

Erik smiled, "Elena Swan." he answered, her name rolling off his tongue felt right, "Her power is fire and has the ability to create portals." his smile faded, "She's hunted vampires her whole life. But the ones she's after are the people who killed her Mother. They're called the Volturi, they're the leaders of the vampire world." his mind wandered to the pictures on the boards that were in Elena's office, "They lure tourists into their city to feed upon them...they even took some of my people during the Holocaust." his eyes became sad as he imagined the terror each of them went through when those monsters got ahold of them.

Hank's eyes held sympathy as he regarded Erik who was lost in his memories, "Oh Erik, I'm so sorry." he said before the latter nodded in acknowledgement for his apology.

"But the worst thing about it is that their loved ones don't even know." He let out a breath, "How many families left wondering, how many people left not knowing what really happened to the ones they care about." he gripped the arm rest of his seat, feeling angry at the Volturi for their crimes against the living.

"I may not be fond of humans, but at least they have a pulse like us." Erik said, remembering what Elena said about what makes mutants and humans different from vampires, "Doesn't matter to those monsters because in reality, _they're_ at the top of the food chain."

Hank couldn't help but agree with Erik, since vampires need blood, and mutants and humans are their only food source. A thought suddenly occurred to Hank and asked, "Erik these vampires your friend fought, how does she kill them?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat, the scientist within him seeking knowledge and ways to exterminate these creatures.

Erik snorted out a laugh, "If you're thinking crosses, holy water, club of garlic and wooden stake. Sad to say those things don't work on such species. All the legends you heard or read about regarding vampires are lies. All you need to know is that they have advanced speed, strength, senses, they're immortal and apparently they sparkle in sunlight." At Hank's incredulous expression, Erik quickly answered his unasked question, "I don't know how that's possible either, but it must be the main reason why they don't go out in sunlight."

"You're sure about this?" Hank had to ask since every superstition about vampires stems from Dracula legends.

"I trust the words of a seasoned vampire hunter over the books that tell the story of these creatures." Erik answered before stating, "One vampire is hard to kill considering the fact that they're practically indestructible unless you're also a vampire, or a mutant with the right kind of power to destroy them." Erik finished, his mind flashing back to that moment where Elena incinerated the vampire from the inside out.

"Which is why I'm coming along as well."

Erik turned his head to look behind him to see Charles rolling up the ramp with Alex Summers behind him and Peter appearing in the seat behind Erik, "Areweleavingyet?" he said speaking rapidly that it was hard for Erik to understand.

"Patience Quicksilver, we're just about ready to take off." Charles said as he wheeled over to the copilot seat, his wheels being locked in place as he pressed the button to close the ramp.

Erik stared at the blonde mutant that he and Charles recruited years ago, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?" he asked as Alex took his seat across the aisle behind Charles.

"Do you really think I'm gonna leave Charles with you of all people?" Alex replied rhetorically, not trusting the metal bender who shrugged, "Fair enough. Though I must admit, your company is more welcome than Coffee Overload." he said, tilting his head to Peter who watched their exchange.

"Idon'tdrinkcoffee." Peter said, making Erik mutter, "Could've fooled me." this in turn made Alex smirk before the Blackbird came to life and rose up from the ground before taking off into the sky.

"So, what kind of power do you need in order to exterminate a vampire?" Hank asked, continuing their conversion as he piloted the Blackbird.

"Vampires don't like fire, or anything that causes fire. You were right to come along, but the tricky part is causing minimal damage and drawing attention to ourselves." Erik said, turning his attention to Alex who nodded before asking, "So what's the plan? Save this Logan dude and lure the vampires out into a clearing to fricase their asses to hell and back?"

"That's one way to look at it. But trying to kill at least one is no easy task. They're faster and stronger, exceeding even mutants with such abilities. I was barely able to survive against two. The most I could do was immobilized them before Elena delivered the finishing blow." Erik explained, thinking back to his first fight with vampires.

"And we'll be facing a whole group of them." Alex said in disbelief as he turned his attention to Charles who responded, "Coven, Alex, it's a coven."

"Whatever. How long until we get there?" Alex asked, leaning back in his chair as Hank read the coordinates for Logan's location before answering, "We'll be there in approximately three hours." Hank said after a brief calculation.

"Three hours?" Peter whined in his seat, not liking long rides since he's faster than most.

"Patience boy, good things come to those who wait. Not to those who talk first and think later." Erik scolded, leaning back in his seat to get comfortable for the ride.

The silver haired mutant made a face at the back of Erik's head in retaliation, "Please refrain from making those faces." Erik said, not turning his head, making Peter's expression quickly morph into a shocked one while Alex chuckled into his fist.

The rest of the flight was spent in relative silence.

Three hours later, the Blackbird touched down onto the ground in the clearing within the forest that was at a good distance from the population. "Cloaking shields up." Hank announced after he activated the Blackbird's camouflage before pressing the button that opens the ramp.

"I still can't believe we're going to see Logan again. Though I'm afraid he won't remember us since his mind went back to the future." Charles said as the ramp lowered itself to the ground.

"Better he doesn't remember considering the fact that I impaled him with pieces of metal and twisted them throughout his body before I sent him flying." Erik said as he followed Charles down the ramp with the rest of the team following behind them.

"That's another image I'll be happy to fall asleep to." Alex said sarcastically with a look of disgust as they entered the cold atmosphere of Canada, "From scorching Vietnam to frozen tundra. What has happened to my life?" he added as he crossed his arms to keep warm.

"Focus Alex, we'll be out of here soon. Logan's not to far from here." Charles said as he and Erik led the way with the latter lifting up the telepath's wheelchair whenever he needed to get over a log or rock.

"Can you feel him?" Erik asked as they caught sight of what looked to be a log house in the distance.

Charles lifted a finger to his temple and concentrated on the occupant inside before he gasped, making everyone tense up. "He's not alone...there are others with him...one of them's a telepath as well." he said, feeling said telepath sensing him as well.

"Vampires?" Hank asked everyone's question as the readied themselves for a fight.

"I think so. They're not alive, yet...there's something strange about them." Charles said, confusion written on his face as he read their minds.

Peter then said, "You know what, screw it, I'm going for it." "Wait, Peter don't!" Hank tried to stop him, but the speedster already put on his goggles before making a dash towards the house with incredible speed before anyone could stop him.

But they were surprised when Peter's feet was knocked out from under him before he landed on his back, leaving him winded as he stared up at the sky in bewilderment.

"Sorry about that, but we didn't want you trespassing." a southern accent came from their right to see a pale man with blonde hair and golden eye leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"Let me try that again." Peter said, recovering from his equilibrium before speeding towards the blonde with the intent to bring him down. But he was once again thwarted as he was flipped onto his back with the blonde standing over him, "You sure you want to try that again?"

Alex raised a hand, ready to blast the blonde away from his teammate, but another voice stopped them, "What the fuck is going on?" Everyone turned their heads to see a man with sideburns and a cigar between his teeth. He was walking towards them, glaring at them in irritation before directing it at the blonde, "Friends of yours Whitlock?" he asked the blonde who stepped away from the speed demon.

"Nope, just met." he answered before he was joined by others who also had golden eyes, surrounding the newcomers.

Alex kept his stance up as he stared at the pale people, "Charles..." he enquired, before the telepath nodded, "That's right Alex, they're vampires...but you're different from the ones with red eyes." he said, a smile coming onto his face as he read all their minds, discovering that they don't drink from humans.

Another blonde, only this one looked a bit older, stepped forward, "Indeed we are." he confirmed, his voice sounding older and wiser than his outer appearance would suggest, "We are no threat to you, as long as you're not a threat us. We were only here for our friend, Logan." he said, looking to the man with the cigar who nodded in acknowledgement.

Charles read his mind and saw he was telling the truth, "Just as we are. Forgive me, I'm Charles Xavier." he introduced himself as he wheeled over to the leader who walked over to shake hands with him in greeting.

"Happy to meet you, I'm-" "Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Erik cut him off, his eyes widening upon recognition as the vampire looked up at the man in surprise.

"It's been many years. I never thought I'd see you again, let alone as a vampire." Erik said, rolling up his sleeve to show the vampire the numbers tattooed on his arm.

It was Carlisle's turn to widen his eyes, memories of the concentration camp survivors springing forth as the name and number connected, "Erik Lehnsherr." the latter rolled the sleeve back down, his eyes never leaving another one of his saviors.

* * *

 ** _I hope this was satisfying for you, because I spent this whole week trying to shit this one out. If you missed this, let me know. I'll update again this month or the first week of March. Either way, I'm back in the game. Thank you._**


End file.
